


Menace

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Chastity Device, Crying, Cunnilingus, Desperation, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fellatio, Female Ejaculation, Incest, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Podfic Welcome, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Stuttering, tit fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Diego is a menace. Klaus has a suggestion, and the rest of the family agrees with him.





	Menace

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely beta, Electra XT!

"You are a _menace_ with that thing," Klaus spluttered, red in the face and wriggling as Diego ground against his ass, his legs all tangled in the deep red sheets. 

"You weren't saying that last night," Diego said, kissing along Klaus's shoulder. He took a deep sniff of Klaus’s scent; skin, cigarettes, sleep. Klaus’s hair was soft against his cheek. 

Klaus groaned, and he stretched. "Don't listen to horny late night Klaus," he said, although he wasn't batting Diego away either. "Horny late night Klaus is a dumbass."

"I like horny early morning Klaus, too," Diego said, as he pressed himself closer. The head of his cock slid along the crack of Klaus's ass, then between the cheeks, nudging against Klaus's hole. 

"Horny early morning Klaus needs to do a few things first," Klaus mumbled, and then he was shifting away, getting up awkwardly. He had half a boner, and it tented up the silk robe he was wrapping himself up in. Diego suspected it was Allison’s. 

"I'll be waiting," Diego said, and he sprawled out on his back, lazing amongst the sheets with the sun spilling across his belly. 

"Yeah, yeah," Klaus said, but Diego could hear him smiling. 

* * *

"God, Allison," Diego moaned, and his hands moved over her belly, up towards her breasts. His cock was hard against her hip, and he was kissing along her neck. 

"Diego," Allison sighed, and she leaned into him, her eyes sliding shut. She had been making coffee, but she had looked _hot_ in a tank top and yoga pants, and nobody else was in the kitchen, and Klaus hadn't been up for any sexy stuff so… well, Allison had been receptive in the past. 

"You look amazing," Diego said, finding the sweet spot on her neck and gently scraping his teeth along it. 

She melted against him. Her nipples were hard against his palms, her head was lolling back against his shoulder, and her hands were flat on the counter. He rolled her nipples between his thumbs and his index fingers, letting his teeth skate along the elegant column of her throat, just the way she liked it. 

"You're a menace," Allison murmured, grinding lightly back against him. "And I need you to not… not d-d-distract me…" She moaned, and her voice was getting shaky. 

“Why not?” He gave another slow hip roll, timing it with another twist of his fingers.

“I need to get ready. I’ve got a reading in three hours, and I need to put my face on, shower… _fuck_ , Diego…” She shuddered as he pressed his cock between the cheeks of her ass, rubbing it slowly, carefully. 

“It can’t take that long to put some makeup on, take a shower,” Diego said casually. “C’mon, Allison, an orgasm will relax you. Relaxed is good, right?” 

"I need to go," Allison insisted, and he reluctantly let go of her. He knew when she meant business, and he'd rather not be rumored into who even knew what. Allison could get _creative_ when she was feeling particularly grouchy at him. 

"Okay, okay," Diego said, and he planted a wet, smacking kiss on her neck, then stepped back completely. "I guess I'll have to deal with my boner on my own."

"Weren't you and Klaus fucking around?" Allison added more sugar to her coffee, took a sip of it, then wrinkled her nose. "We need to stop letting Five buy coffee. He has horrible taste."

"I don't touch that shit," Diego said. "And Klaus called off, said he wasn't in the mood." Diego tried to resist the urge to palm himself, give his cock a rub. It was still throbbing in his pajama pants. 

"Your body is a temple, I know," Allison said, making a dismissive hand gesture. "You're even wearing Klaus out these days? Wow. I don't remember you being this horny back when we were teenagers, even. What's gotten into you lately?"

Diego shrugged, stretching out in a kitchen chair, his legs in front of him. His cock was trapped against his thigh, and it was leaving a wet spot in the thin blue fabric. "I guess having hot and cold running sex on tap has just made me realize all the... possibilities." He grinned at her scandalized look, waggling his eyebrows.

"I cannot _believe_ everyone says Klaus is the letch of the family," she groused. "You're, like, a million times worse."

"I gotta be Number One at something," Diego said. 

"I don't know if that's really gross or really sad," Allison said, and then she groaned, rubbing her hand across her bare face. "God, I'm still... I'm going to have to masturbate in the shower now, and it's your fault!" She made another hand gesture, and made her way out of the kitchen, presumably towards the bathroom.

"You don't need to masturbate, y'know," Diego called after her. "I'd be happy to help!" 

He heard her snort, but she didn't have any other answer for him. 

* * *

"You're a little more on edge than usual," Luther said, and he dodged another jabbing punch towards his face. 

"I'm a little... I've got some tension," said Diego. He was wearing a cup, so at least the half chub he'd been sporting since he'd seen Luther punching the bag earlier wasn't too obvious. Him and his stupid... thing for his brother and said brother's super strength. Before he'd come to terms with the whole liking dudes thing, he'd had a lot of guilty nights of masturbation imagining Luther lifting him up and doing who knew what. 

Now he knew a few of the "what"s, it was just gathering the nerve to ask to do them first. 

"Tension," Luther echoed, and he took a swing at Diego's kidneys.

Diego jerked away, dancing on the balls of his feet, and made to punch Luther in the gut.

Luther grabbed his wrist, squeezing it gently. "Are you alright?" His voice was full of brotherly concern, and it was enough to make Diego want to punch him all over again, or maybe kiss him. For all that people talked about the moral and psychological effects of incest, they never mentioned just how mixed up your impulses got. Unless that was just what being intimate with a guy was like. 

Diego had multiple one night stands with different types of guys, but this was his first time _consistently_ sleeping with the same guy. Or guys, in this case. None of this was what he was used to, but was anyone used to fucking their brothers on the regular?

"I'm alright," Diego said. "Just, uh..." He paused, tried not to blush too hard. "You up for a bit of an extra work out? A, uh, a special one." It was ridiculous— he had literally had Luther's dick down his throat, had buried his cock so deep inside of Luther he had half expected it to come out of Luther's mouth. And yet they were both so tentative about the whole thing. All those years of rivalry, and the two of them slowly trying to reconcile. 

Luther grinned at him crookedly, and it was endearing enough that Diego wanted to kiss the big lug right there and then. "As nice as that, uh, as that sounds," Luther said, and he cleared his throat. He was blushing. He was wearing a t-shirt, and the hair on his arms was wet with sweat. At least he wasn't trying to fight in an overcoat anymore. 

Admittedly, it was also high, stinking summer. Even Luther's embarrassment at his appearance wilted in the face of the soaring temperatures. At least the air conditioner in the old mansion still worked well. Somehow. 

"As nice as it sounds," Diego prompted, and he was looking very hard at Luther's mouth. He could stand on his tiptoes, put his boxing gloved hands on Luther's shoulders, and he could kiss Luther. That would be pretty great. That was kind of what he wanted right now, more than anything else. How about that?

"As nice as it sounds," Luther repeated, and he was blushing, "you promised Vanya you'd pick her up from rehearsal, remember?" 

"We've got time," Diego said, and his hands were going to Luther's shoulders. 

“No,” Luther said, and he kissed Diego anyway, and spoke against Diego’s lips. “We really don’t. Not if you’re going to pick up Vanya and bring her back in time for dinner, before it all gets cold.”

Luther’s time keeping skills had gotten supernaturally good since he’d been on the moon. That did make sense, on some level— Luther had lived and died by his schedule up there. 

“Vanya can wait a little bit, she’s making friends in the orchestra,” Diego said, and he kissed Luther again, his tongue sliding between Luther’s lips, to press against Luther’s tongue. 

Luther sighed into the kiss, and he was practically melting against Diego, the same way Allison had been that morning. His big hands went to Diego’s shoulders, the back of his head, down to Diego’s back. Then he pulled back, panting. “I don’t want to keep her waiting,” he said. 

“You can go pick her up,” Diego murmured, kissing along Luther’s jaw. The stubble prickled him.

“You’re the only one with the car, remember? Five took the other one on his weird road trip.” Luther took a step back, although he was sporting an obvious erection in his pants. 

“Why does he need the car anyway, when he can teleport?” Diego was willing to admit defeat gracefully when it came to certain things, and he wasn’t going to win this one. 

“He needed to bring supplies,” said Luther. “You know how he gets. He’ll be back.”

“Probably covered in someone else’s blood,” Diego agreed, and he was taking the boxing gloves off, wriggling his fingers. He lifted an arm to check just how badly he needed a shower, and he made a face. Pretty badly, then. 

“You’re one to talk,” Luther said, and it took effort not to make some cutting jibe back. 

“Well,” said Diego. “Well. I’m, uh, I’m gonna go shower.”

“Sounds like a plan,” said Luther. “Thanks for practicing with me.”

“Any time, brother,” said Diego, and maybe he had meant it as a bit of a dig— _look at how fucked up we are, you included_ — but Luther just grinned at him. It was hard to keep up any sort of righteous indignation (or whatever else he was trying to hold on to) when Luther was looking at him like that. 

* * *

Vanya looked very small and very sweaty, standing on the street corner. She had unbuttoned her shirt and rolled up her sleeves, and the white undershirt she was wearing under it seemed to be glowing like a beacon. Her whole face lit up when she saw him, and she slid into his front seat and sighed as the first blast of the air conditioner hit her, right in the sternum. She wasn't wearing a bra, and her nipples were already getting hard under the thin white material. 

"God, it's hot," Vanya said, and she wiped her hand across her forehead, leaning back into the seat. "Thanks for picking me up. The buses are still acting up."

"Right," said Diego. "How was practice?" Her nipples were very dark, and he wanted to take one of them into his mouth. Maybe pinch it.

"Oh, you know," Vanya said, leaning back into her seat, the seat belt cutting between her small breasts, her violin case balanced across the tops of her thighs. "The usual."

"I have literally never played a musical instrument in my life," Diego told her, as he put on his turn signal and began to drive back towards the mansion. 

"Fair enough," said Vanya. "It wasn't too bad. We just had the big concert two weeks ago, so now we're kind of relaxing a bit. There's obviously going to be more planning soon, but it's chill right now."

"Chill," Diego agreed. His eyes kept darting over to her breasts. God, they were perfect. 

"Were you always this much of a letch?" Vanya's tone was casual, but when Diego made eye contact with her, she was making a face. 

"Dunno what you're talking about," Diego said loftily. At least they were driving now, not stopped. 

"You've been staring at my boobs," said Vanya. 

"Well," said Diego, "they _are_ nice.” 

"You're such a letch," Vanya grumbled. 

"I'm appreciative of the female form," Diego protested. 

"That sounds like an excuse," said Vanya.

"An excuse for what?"

"Wanting to stare at beautiful women," said Vanya. 

"I've seen you staring at Allison before," said Diego. 

Vanya cleared her throat, and she blushed. "Well," she said, "Allison is very beautiful."

"So are you," Diego said, his tone fervent. He rested his hand on her knee, squeezing it. She wasn't a show stopper like Allison, it was true, but... well, she was still pretty great. The last time they'd had sex, she had scratched his back up and bitten him so badly he had needed a bandage on his neck. 

"You're just saying that," Vanya mumbled, and she sounded embarrassed. 

"I'm not," he promised. "And you have the most amazing tits I've ever—"

"You ruined the moment," Vanya said, but she was grinning. "You were being _sweet_."

"I can make it up to you," Diego said earnestly. "My back seat is big enough and you're small enough—"

"Diego," Vanya groaned, and she covered her face with both hands. 

"I'm just offering," he said and he was grinning. He wasn't being entirely serious. But he wasn't entirely joking either. 

Also, the idea of eating her out in his back seat was enough to wake his cock up, and he was already getting hard against his thigh. 

"Diego," Vanya said in a long suffering voice, and he poked him in the side. 

"Hey!" He swatted her hand away. 

"What's for dinner tonight, anyway?" She yawned, stretched.

"Mom made lasagna," said Diego. "Garlic bread, too. And something green. Maybe broccoli? And she made pie for dessert— cherry, I think."

"Sounds good," said Vanya. "You must be hungry, if you're rhapsodizing like this."

"Why do you think I offered to eat the peach?" Diego waggled his eyebrows, just to make her groan. 

"You're a menace," Vanya informed him. "Is that all you think about?"

"I can't help it," said Diego. "Everyone is hot."

Vanya snorted. "Still. How are you so much hornier than you ever were?"

"I'm more relaxed than I ever was," said Diego. "No more worrying about if there's something wrong with me for wanting to fuck guys, or fuck my siblings."

"It's not exactly normal to want to fuck your siblings," said Vanya. "In the grand scheme of things.”

"Compared to stopping bank robbers, some fucking between all of us is downright healthy. So right now I'm just in this orgiastic paradise."

"I'm impressed you can use the word "orgiastic" out of the gate," Vanya said. 

"When I realized I was getting ass on tap on the regular, the world has become my fuckable oyster."

"I did _not_ need that mental image," Vanya groaned, covering her face with both hands and sinking down into her seat. 

"What, my fuckable oyster?"

"Either of them. Although if you're seeing it as being on tap, I might need to turn the tap off," said Vanya. 

"No, no," said Diego. "A thousand pardons. I was wrong to put it that way."

"At least you know what you did wrong," said Vanya. "It's a start. Although I think you're spending too much time around Klaus. You're starting to sound like him."

"I don't think spending time _around_ Klaus is what's causing any kind of rub off," said Diego, just to be crude, and Vanya was cackling in spite of herself.

"You're the worst," she told him. 

"You still got in the car with me, knowing that.”

“There is that,” said Vanya. “But you’re still a menace.”

“Someone’s gotta be!”

* * *

Dinner was relatively normal— it was a little less snarky, without Five around, but it was nice to have a dinner without the usual sniping. Or rather, the excessive sniping. It wouldn’t be a Hargreeves family dinner without some sniping. Still, everyone was more or less themselves, and it was… it was nice. It was nice to be a family, 

“I think we should put Diego in chastity,” Klaus said, as the steam from his lasagna curled up around his face.

“What do you mean, put me in chastity? Chastity is a thing you do, not a thing you’re put in.” Diego took a bite of lasagna, and his toes curled in his boots.

“Do you mean like one of those… cock cage things?” Vanya piped up, from her spot. 

Every head at the table turned to look at her, and Diego’s own eyebrows were climbing up towards his hairline.

“How do you _you_ know that?” Klaus demanded. 

“I’ve done stuff,” Vanya said defensively. “I don’t always talk about what I do on my weekends.”

“What the heck is a cock cage?” Luther rested his elbows on the table, and it creaked— he removed them quickly. For all that he’d been huge for years, he was still getting used to his big body, and how interacted with gravity. 

“I think I know,” said Allison. “It’s one of those… you know, those things you can put on a guy’s cock so he can’t get hard.”

“Why would you want to do that in the first place?” Luther’s forehead was wrinkling, and it looked like his eyebrows were trying to meet in the middle of it. 

“Denial can be hot,” Klaus said. “Like, super hot.”

“So why don’t you put on a cock cage?” Diego took another bite of lasagna. His cock was taking interest in this whole conversation, and he wasn’t sure what to make of that. 

“I’m not the one who’s trying to stick my cock in every person at this table,” Klaus said, indicating the assembled family members with his fork. “You’re a menace. It would do you some good, take your mind off of it.”

“You’re being weird,” Diego said. “ _That’s_ weird. Where the fuck did you even get the idea for that?” 

“When you pounded me through the mattress, then rode my dick into next week, then apparently were trying to fuck Allison the next morning,” said Klaus. “It’s for your own good! Your dick is going to chafe off!”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” said Diego, and he put his fork down, folding his arms across his chest and leaning back in his chair. “You’ve seriously—“

“You have been kind of distracted lately,” Vanya cut in, and she blushed when everyone turned to look at her. “It might, uh… it might focus your mind.”

“I’m with Vanya on this one,” said Allison. “I think we should lock your dick up for a bit. Might make you humble.”

“I don’t _need_ to be humble,” said Diego. He was sitting at the dinner table, and everyone was talking about putting him in chastity. They were talking about putting him in a cock cage, whatever that happened to mean. He wasn’t entirely sure. 

“You mean you can’t be,” said Luther. “That’s okay. I’m sure there’s plenty of of stuff that you can’t do.”

“I dunno, big guy, do you think that _you_ could have your dick locked up?” Diego’s defensive competitiveness was beginning to rise up the back of his throat. 

“I’m not the one rubbing my dick against everyone,” Luther countered.

“I mean,” Klaus said, “if you think that you can’t do it…”

“I can do it,” Diego snapped. “I’d be fucking excellent at it, and you know it.”

“So it’s settled,” Klaus said cheerfully. “And I’ve got just the cage picked out!”

“Oh my god,” said Allison, and she sounded impressed. “You planned this.”

“I mean,” said Klaus, “isn’t _everything_ a little bit planned, at the end of the day?” 

“You are so full of shit,” said Vanya, but she was laughing. 

“But you’re still here,” said Klaus, “so I must be doing something right!”

Luther looked lost, and Diego shot him a sympathetic look. Luther grinned back at him, faintly sheepish, and Diego wished that he’d stop blushing. 

“So,” said Klaus, “we’ll obviously have to set out some ground rules.”

“Ground rules,” Diego echoed. “Like what?”

“Well,” said Klaus, “I was thinking…”

* * *

It turned out that it took a lot of negotiating to do this kind of shit. Diego hadn’t ever considered it. Although then again, he’d never considered the whole “chastity” thing in the first place. He wished he wasn’t quite so horny for the idea— was he even horny for the idea of it, or just that everyone was talking about his dick? What was even wrong with him?

When it came to having something wrong with him, there were many more dangerous paths for it to go down. And having the family actually debate what they were going to do to his cock was… weird. It was also weird to be having this discussion when Mom was just… there, giving everyone second helpings, occasionally interjecting. 

So there was going to be a key that would be passed around. They’d try for a month, and he’d get more time added on or taken off for good behavior. 

He might have been a bit persuaded by the foot that was resting in his lap (whose foot? He had no idea), pressing against his inner thigh, within an inch of his cock. He tried not to hump against it too much, because that would be undignified. But he agreed, and he agreed to let them pass the key around, agreed to do what they said… within reason. 

Although the foot was withdrawn before he had a chance to really come, which was unfair, but seemed to be a bit of a sign of what was to come.

* * *

"Do you really have to shave my junk?" Diego leaned back, trying not to squirm as Klaus carefully ran the razor across his groin. "And do you have to use _that_?" He was being careful not to breathe too hard, not to sneeze, not to... anything. There was a straight razor carefully navigating around the shaft of his cock. 

"It'll make it easier with the cage," Klaus said. "Hair gets caught in things, and then you're in for a world of hurt."

"And you'll take me out of this if I really need you to?" They'd had a whole discussion about it— _multiple_ discussions about it— and now he was sitting on the closet toilet seat, letting his brother shave him with a, frankly, terrifying straight razor. 

"I'll take you out if you really need to," Klaus agreed, and he looked up at Diego through his eyelashes. He was grinning. "Why so nervous, Diego?"

"I'm letting my junkie brother—"

"Excuse you, _ex_ junkie," Klaus said, wiping the shaving cream off of the razor, then spreading more of it on his balls. 

"I'm sorry, ex-junkie brother," Diego corrected. "And my sister on a power trip, and my other sister who nearly ended the world, and my other brother who—"

"Hey," Klaus said sharply, "be nice." He pinched Diego's thigh. 

Diego made an indignant noise. "I'm letting... all of you take control over my cock, when I wouldn't trust you to look after a hamster." He made another indignant noise, as he received another pinch. "I'm being honest," he protested.

"If you keep being honest like that, I'll keep you in the cage for an extra week," he said. 

Diego huffed out of his nose, annoyed. He shouldn't have agreed to let them add on time when he "misbehaved," only Klaus had been so into the idea, and he'd made it sound so appealing, _and_ he'd had three fingers in Diego's ass at the time. "Fine," he groused. 

"I knew you'd come around to it," Klaus said cheerfully. "Now go shower, and then you'll be all ready. Okay?" 

"Yeah, yeah," Diego said. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"You'll love it," Klaus promised him, and he took one of Diego's hands, kissing it loudly. "I know you will."

Diego blushed— he'd never be one to admit he had a _thing_ for that kind of ridiculous romantic stuff that Klaus was such a sucker for, even if he was just as much of a sucker for it. 

* * * 

The chastity cage was made of metal, and it fitted over his cock. The ring pulled his balls just far enough away from his body to not be _torture_ , but it still wasn't exactly... comfortable. The metal was cold, and it was heavier than Diego was used to. He looked down at his cock, trapped in metal, and the arousal and trepidation twisted together in his gut. His cock twitched awkwardly, and that was a little twinge of pain.

"So how does it feel?" Klaus was still crouched between Diego's legs, his hands on Diego's inner thighs. 

"It feels weird," said Diego. _This is prime blowjob position_ , he thought, and he rested a hand on top of Klaus's head. 

"You'll get used to it," Klaus assured him.

"Have _you_ ever been in chastity before?" Diego shifted, and his cock was heavy between his legs. 

"I've had some adventures," said Klaus, evasive as ever. He carefully put the little padlock onto the device, and it clicked shut. It seemed like a rather ominous click. "Now. I'm gonna have this key for a week, then I'll give it to... someone." He must have caught Diego's anxious look. "Someone we agreed on," he said quickly. "Don't worry." 

"Right," Diego said. "And then when I get out of this, I'll be given—"

"Bragging rights, yes," said Klaus. He was stringing the key along a chain, banging against his chest beside his dog tags. The key glimmered over his shirt, and Diego tried not to stare at it too hard. "So you're going to do what I say for a week."

"Just don't ask me to do anything too weird," Diego said quickly.

"Don't worry," Klaus said. "It'll all be _completely_ normal."

* * * 

"You want me to paint your toenails," Diego said, four days later, looking over at Klaus. 

"Yep," said Klaus. "I hate having to bend over like that to do it." He was fiddling with the key, running it up and down the chain. It made a zipping noise, and Diego tried not to follow it with his eyes. 

"And if I do that you'll..."

"Think about taking a week off your sentence," Klaus agreed. 

"Fine, fine," said Diego, and he tried to subtly adjust himself - the cage made his pants bulge a little differently, and he had to walk different. He hadn't been able to sleep on his stomach, either. The cage was definitely taking some getting used to. 

"Fine what?" Klaus looked at him, an eyebrow up.

"Fine, I'll paint your toenails," Diego said. "Why do you even bother doing it in the first place?" 

“‘Cause it makes my feet look great,” Klaus said.

“They’re feet,” Diego said. “They can’t really look great or not great. They just look like feet.”

“Oh ye of little faith,” said Klaus. “I bet, by the time you’ve been in that thing for a few months, you’d lick your own come off of my toes if it meant getting out of it.” 

“... Ew,” Diego said, wrinkling his nose. “You’re such a weirdo.”

“I’m a weirdo who’s got the key to your dick,” said Klaus, and he dangled the key from its chain, then put the key into his mouth, sucking on it. 

Diego’s cock twinged, as it tried to get hard in the cage. He winced, and Klaus grinned at him. It was a knowing grin, and Diego didn’t know if he wanted to punch the bastard, or kiss him. “You do have a point there,” Diego admitted, and he sighed. “Fine. I’ll paint your toenails.”

“I had a feeling you’d see reason,” said Klaus, and he tugged Diego over, kissing him on the mouth. The key was hot against Diego’s own tongue, and the taste of the metal was sharp and familiar. 

* * *

Klaus had his foot in Diego’s lap, his heel a few inches away from the head of Diego’s cock. He sighed as Diego carefully applied the black nail polish to his toenails, squinting down at Klaus’s bony foot. The light in Klaus’s bedroom wasn’t the best, and the two of them were sitting on Klaus’s bed. 

“But if you’re going to paint your toenails, why paint them black?” Diego was being very careful, as he applied the nail polish to Klaus’s big toe. “You’re going to make it look like you dropped something heavy on your foot.” 

“I’ve got an image to maintain,” Klaus said. “Would I be alluring if I wasn’t giving off my sexy goth vibe?” He made jazz hands.

“Klaus, you’re wearing a rainbow tie dye crop top,” said Diego, and he started on another toenail. “You can’t get much less goth than that.”

“I think it would need to be more Lisa Frank,” said Klaus. He curled the toes of his other foot against the metal of Diego’s cock cage through Diego’s pants, and Diego shuddered. “What do you think?”

“W-what?” Diego was acutely aware of the press of Klaus’s toes, right up against the tender skin of his cock through the slats of the cage, and that was _not_ fair. 

“Lisa Frank,” Klaus said. “You know, she did the ridiculous technicolor paintings, of the dolphins in space and shit?” He was rubbing Diego’s cock, and Diego’s cock swelled. It was… uncomfortable, and he tried not to squirm too much. 

“I don’t remember that,” Diego said distantly, beginning on Klaus’s next toe. 

“Wasn’t really your kinda thing, I don’t think. Dad disapproved, but Vanya was crazy for it.” Klaus kept rubbing, and Diego bit his lip to keep from making any especially embarrassing noises. 

“Doesn’t sound like her sort of thing,” Diego said. He was holding Klaus’s foot in his hand carefully, keeping it in place so he didn’t get nail polish all over Klaus’s foot. He didn’t have much experience with this kind of thing, but his fine motor control was unmatched. 

“No? Vanya liked a lot of cute shit when she was a kid,” said Klaus. “You should talk to her about it. Get some sibling bonding in.” He was rubbing his foot, and Diego wanted to hump into it. 

"Would you let me out if I did?" Diego hated the desperate note in his voice.

"If you really wanted out, you'd say the safe word," Klaus said casually. “But you haven’t.” 

Diego sighed, and he rubbed his eyes. He didn’t even have it in him to argue. Why hadn't he said the safe word?

… Because he was going to do this. He would show them. 

"Other foot, please," he said, reaching out for Klaus's other foot. He tried to ignore the way his cock throbbed. 

* * *

"Thank you again," said Vanya, as Diego made his way inside her apartment. "I've been trying to figure out what's wrong with my sink for ages." 

"Don't worry about it," said Diego, and he tried not to stare at the key, where it glimmered on her light blue tank top. She fiddled with it, running her fingertips along the teeth of the key absently, and his dick twitched. 

Diego had been locked up for almost two weeks now, and his cock was beginning to _drip_. He was getting turned on by the most random stuff, too— the delicate spot where Vanya’s shoulders met her neck, the thick curve of Luther’s biceps, the bony vulnerability of Allison’s ankles, the pale expanse of Klaus’s back. He’d never known himself to be so… horny, for lack of a better way of putting it, but then again, he’d also never denied himself to this extent. 

But she was wearing a tank top, and he could see the wiry line of her arm muscles, and he wanted to sink his teeth into them. Was he turning cannibal in his horniness? That was a terrifying thought.

“Diego,” Vanya said, and she was looking at him with a faintly worried expression. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay,” Diego said, and he cleared his throat. “Sorry. Spaced out. So you said you’re having trouble with your sink?”

“Yeah,” said Vanya. “The pressure isn’t working, and the landlord said that he wouldn’t be able to come in and see it for a few weeks, but I know that you, uh, you know how to… do repairs and whatnot.”

“Right,” said Diego, and he rolled his sleeves up. “I’d be happy to help.”

“Thanks,” said Vanya, and she stood on tiptoe, kissing him on the cheek. “I really do appreciate the help.”

“Of course,” he said. He was looking down the front of her shirt— he couldn’t help, from this angle. She wasn’t wearing a bra, and her nipples were small and dark. They were hard too, from the air conditioning. 

She caught his gaze, and she cleared her throat, flushing from her cheeks all the way down to the tops of her breasts. “If you… if you fix it, before I finish my practice, I’ll take you out for fifteen minutes,” she told him. 

“Right,” Diego said. “Um. I mean. Thank you.” His cock was beginning to drool into his pants, and the wetness was making his boxers stick to his thigh. “Thank you?”

She patted his cheek, and the key caught the light, reflecting the flash of it back onto his face.

* * *

He could hear her practicing, as he lay on his back under the sink. It was soothing, and weirdly nostalgic to be doing something while she worked on the same bit of music, over and over. When they were all kids, he had liked to listen to her play, although he never would have admitted to it. 

He might have over-exaggerated his sink fixing abilities. Thankfully, it wasn't too difficult, but it was taking a lot of his concentration— his cock was throbbing like a broken tooth, and there was pre-come dripping down his balls, soaking into his boxers. He let himself get lost in the task of fixing the sink, lost in the wave of Vanya's music. 

And then he was crawling out from under the sink, the only sounds he could hear were the whistle of the teakettle and the clink of her stirring a cup of tea. Vanya was sitting at her kitchen table, cradling a cup of hot tea in her hands. 

"How can you be drinking hot tea when it's like a hundred degrees out there?" There was sweat dripping down his back, collecting in his armpits. 

"I've got the air conditioning on," said Vanya. "And hot tea makes it feel less hot outside."

"That seems backwards." Diego's cock was aching, and he squeezed his thighs together. "Your sink is fixed, though."

"Is it?" She stood up, putting her mug on the table. She was wearing cut off denim shorts, and he caught a glimpse of her underwear up one leg. "Thank you!" She turned the sink on, and the water thundered out. "Oh, wow!" She ran her fingers through Diego's hair, and Diego leaned into it in spite of himself. He was so desperate to be touched, desperate for anything at this point. He wasn't even sure what he wanted, except maybe to come. 

"So… fifteen minutes?" Diego tried to sound casual. Did he sound casual? 

"I said if you finished before I was done practicing," said Vanya. "So no." The key caught the sun from the window, and it glinted. 

Diego shivered all over, and he sighed. "Can I… can I make it up to you?" He nuzzled into her thigh, and it was her turn to shiver. "I'm sure I can be… pretty convincing." He looked up at her through his eyelashes, and he made a big show of licking his lips. 

She blushed harder. 

* * *

Diego helped Vanya lower her shorts down around her ankles, let her lean against him as she stepped out of them. Her underwear went next, and then her wet, sticky cunt was almost up against his nose. Her hands were in his hair, and she was shaking. 

"Are sure sure you're okay with this?" She let him lift one of her legs up, so that it was draped over his back. His breath was disturbing the wet curls covering her labia, and he liked the way she was shivering when it did. 

"You'll take me out?" He looked up at her over the curve of her mound. 

"I'll definitely think about it," she promised. 

He hitched her leg further up his shoulder, and he licked her, from her hole to her clit. 

Vanya gasped, and then she went stiff, her fingers knotted in his hair. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and her hips were rolling forward, as he began to lick her in earnest. He lapped along her slit first, letting the salty musk of her arousal cover his face. He sucked her clit into his mouth, and she made a breathless, desperate sound, yanking on his hair. It hurt, and the little shots of pain jolted their way down to throb in his groin, where his cock leaked in its cage. 

He moved his face lower, so that her weight was resting on his chin, and he began to fuck her with his tongue. His nose bumped against her clit, and his hands were on her thighs, kneading them. She was gasping and writhing against him, her whole body on edge, her heel digging into his back. One of her hands left his hair, and he glanced up, to see her covering her own mouth. She was sweating, her nipples hard through her tank top, and he wanted to pinch them, or maybe pull on them. He wanted to keep sucking and licking, wanted to make her come against his face in a gushing, desperate orgasm. 

He wanted to come, he wanted to sink his cock into her as deep as it would go, he wanted to stay here forever, like this. He didn’t want to ever be let out of the cage, if it meant he could keep pleasuring her like this.

… Wait a minute.

He paused, his tongue stilling, and Vanya opened her eyes to look down at him, her cheeks red, hair sticking to her face with sweat. 

“Diego?” She ran her thumb along his eyebrow, the only bit of his face that she could really reach.

“S-s-sorry,” He mumbled, and he tried to hide his embarrassment. “Sorry, just, uh… that can’t be comfortable on your… your b-b-back. Do you want to… do you want to sit on my face?”

Vanya paused, trying to get her brain sorted out. “Sit on your face?” 

“Yeah. You can, uh, you can sit on my face.”

“Well,” she said, “If you’re sure.” She let him lower her leg, although she was clearly having some trouble keeping her balance.

“I’m sure,” Diego said. “I’m so fucking sure.” He wanted to drown in her. He didn’t want to have to think right now, didn’t want to ponder why he didn’t want to be taken out of the cage. 

“Right,” said Vanya. “I’ve never done that. This might take some… maneuvering.”

“What, never?” Diego pulled back, and he flopped onto his back on the kitchen floor. It was remarkably like trying to fix the sink again. Only now she was sitting on his chest, and her arousal was soaking into his shirt. He would take it off later, and he’d smell her, and remember how good it had been to have her on his face.

“Nope,” said Vanya.

“I’m surprised, as small as you are,” he said, and he grabbed her by the hips, squeezing them, then pulling her closer, until she was balanced precariously on his chin. 

She shivered, still up on her knees, and her cunt was just out of reach. It was a tease that was making him crazy, and he extended his tongue, tracing it along her labia, which was all he could reach. “Are you sure you can… that you won’t get crushed?”

In answer, he tugged her down, until she was full on _sitting_ on his face, blocking out his air. Good thing he could hold his breath. He wrapped his lips around her clit, and he began to suck, as she bucked against him.

* * *

Vanya came across his face four times before she fell over, flat on the kitchen floor next to him. She clutched at him, and she was shaking so hard he was afraid she’d fall to pieces. Or maybe he was a little bit light headed from having his air blocked off. She kissed him on the mouth, seemingly unbothered at the idea of getting her own cunt all over her face, and she lay with her head on his chest, listening to the beat of his heart.

“Wow,” she said, and then she cleared her voice. It was rough, almost scratchy. 

“So… are you going to unlock me?” He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, then ran his fingers through it. She had been sweating pretty heavily— she’d need to shower. 

“No,” Vanya said, and she glanced up at him, still shy. “You haven’t said the safeword.” 

“No,” Diego agreed. “I haven’t. But you said you’d unlock me.”

“I said I’d think about it,” Vanya corrected, and she ran her fingers along the line of his forehead, between his eyebrows, down his nose, to press against his full lips. He kissed her fingertip, and she giggled.

“You’re just as much a jerk as Klaus, aren’t you?” He had leaked a wet, saturated spot into his jeans. He was going to need to take them off, give them a chance to dry, before he went back to the mansion. 

“I mean,” Vanya said, “I like to think I’ve got my own ways of going about it, personally.”

Diego snorted. “So you’re okay with being a jerk, you just don’t want to be the same kind of jerk as Klaus?”

“Pretty much,” Vanya said, and she stretched. “Oh god, my knees.”

“Well,” said Diego, his tone reflective, “if you’re going to be an asshole, at least you can be an original asshole.”

“A good motto to live by,” said Vanya, and she reached down, giving his cock a gentle squeeze through the cage.

He made a pained noise, humping up into her hand in spite of himself. 

“When was the last time you came?” Her voice was very quiet, and she was speaking right up against his jaw. 

“Before… before Klaus put me in it,” Diego murmured. Even through the denim and the damp cotton of his boxers, he could feel every one of her fingers. 

“Do you want to come?” She pressed a delicate little kiss to the hinge of his jaw, and he sobbed, his fingers clenching and unclenching. 

“So badly,” he said. His voice must have been resonating through his chest, up into her head. He could see the way she was going stiff, her eyes going a little distant as she accessed her powers. It still gave him the creeps, but she had better control now, at least. 

“Maybe if you’re really good, Klaus will let you out,” she said, and she kissed him again, on the corner of his mouth this time. She was still holding on to his cock, tender and aching in the metal cage.

He didn’t know what to say to that, so he held her closer, his hand on the back of her neck. The chain the key hung on was warm from her body, but still cooler than the surrounding skin, and her breath was steamy on his neck. He was going to be miserable in about fifteen minutes, when he had to stand up again. Right now, though, with the air conditioner going and the sun shining in, he didn’t ever want to move again. 

* * * 

Luther got the key the following week, and Diego was getting desperate. 

He’d eaten Vanya out a few more times, and she hadn’t taken him out. He wasn’t sure what bothered him more; the fact that she hadn’t taken him out, or the relief when she’d said no. it was all probably complicated, and he probably needed to talk about it with someone, but not right now. Not when Luther had the key. The big guy was wearing it wrapped around his wrist as a bracelet, and he didn’t seem to be doing much with it, at least. He wasn’t asking anything from Diego, which was, in turn, putting Diego on edge. Luther just… wore the key. He didn’t fiddle with it, he didn’t try to be alluring with it, the chain just sat there on his thick wrist. 

It was making Diego crazy. On the third day, when he and Luther were sparring, he finally broke. 

“What are you gonna make me do?” He dodged a punch, getting out of the way of one of Luther’s charges. 

“What?” Luther paused, fists still up.

“Make me do,” said Diego. “Paint your toenails or fix your sink or… what?” There might have been a hysterical edge to his voice— the pressure had been building and building, in his balls, in his head. He’d head a wet dream the night before, sort of— he’d woken up to sticky sheets and a foggy head, even if he didn’t remember what he’d been dreaming about. 

“Why would I want you to paint my toenails?” Luther frowned. “And it wouldn’t be my sink, specifically. We all live here.”

“But you want me to fix a sink?” Diego was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet now.

“I don’t know,” said Luther. He’d put his hands down, at least. “Do we need a sink fixed?”

“You tell me,” snapped Diego. “Since you have the key, I’ll do whatever you want me to!”

“I don’t really want you to do anything in particular,” Luther said.

“But you have the key! Aren’t you going to do some… power play thing? Assert your dominance, prove that you’re Number One or something?” Diego hated the way his cock tried to get hard when he said it. 

“I don’t need to assert my dominance over you,” Luther said, and now he looked faintly embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. “I thought… you know, I thought it was nice that we were getting on better now. Since we’re both trying to get over our bullshit.”

Diego deflated at that. How was he supposed to react to that? He couldn’t go in fists up again, not when Luther was being so sincere. And he did agree, for the most part, even if he wouldn’t have put it that way. “Klaus and Vanya both, uh, they wanted stuff from me,” he said. 

“What do _you_ want?” Luther shoved his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants. They bulged, and Diego’s cock tried to twitch again. 

“I want… to do something for you,” Diego said, aware of how ridiculous he sounded. 

“Why?”

“Because… you have control over me.” Diego indicated the key.

“I have the key to your dick,” Luther corrected. “That’s not exactly control over all of you. And you could get out of it, if you wanted to.” 

Diego resisted the urge to press his face into his hands. “I mean,” he said, “that’s true, but a lot of it is, you know, symbolic.”

“Symbolic,” Luther echoed. 

“Because… my dick is important to me.” Wow, Diego really did sound ridiculous, didn’t he? He was blushing. He was having a moment with Luther of all people, and he was blushing. “And… I… I want you to…”

“You want me to…?” Luther, at least, wasn’t looking baffled or annoyed. Just like he didn’t entirely understand. 

“Want something from me,” Diego finished. “I want it to… to mean something. To you.” 

“Of course it means something to me,” said Luther. “I wouldn’t do it if it didn’t.” He took his hand out of his pocket, and the key was glimmering again, like a star. Diego was developing a complex around that key. 

He was also developing a wet spot in his own sweatpants. 

“I guess I just, uh… I was expecting something more… obvious,” said Diego. He couldn’t even meet Luther’s eyes, and he couldn’t stop blushing. 

There was a big hand on Diego’s shoulder, and Diego followed the line of it up to Luther’s face. Luther was grinning at him, his expression faintly dopey. “If you want obvious, I can ask you to do something,” Luther suggested.

The key was on that wrist, and Diego wanted to feel it against his own face. He wanted to run his tongue along the teeth of it, wanted the cold metal against his teeth. And that was definitely a new one. He swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing, and he looked up into Luther’s big face. “Please,” he said. 

“Please what?” Luther’s voice was obnoxiously gentle. 

“Please let me… do something for you,” Diego said. “Something you want.”

“What do you think I want?” 

Luther was being so _reasonable_ , and it was making Diego a little bit crazy. “I don’t know,” he said. 

“How about you do what you think I want, and if it’s not what I want, then I’ll stop you?” 

“Right,” said Diego. He was on his knees before he really had a chance to think, because right now some deeper part of him was running the show. He put his hands on Luther’s thighs, and he looked up at Luther. 

Luther looked faintly stunned, but Luther always looked faintly stunned when it came to sexual stuff. Some part of him probably thought that he was still up on the moon, jerking off to pass the time, and all the time they’d been spending since then was just a hallucination. Although that might have just been Diego going down some weird places. 

He pulled Luther’s sweatpants down, and then he was face to face with Luther’s cock, which was half hard. He looked down at it, then up at Luther’s face. “What’s got you so worked up?”

“You’re hot,” Luther said, as if that was the most obvious answer in the world. One of his big hands rested on top of Diego’s head, and Diego could see the key on his other wrist. He opened his mouth, and he sucked on the head of Luther’s cock, as it began to get stiffer in his mouth.

“Mmm,” Diego agreed, opening his mouth a little wider, to take more in. He wasn’t the best at sucking cock— his gag reflex was still kind of sensitive, but he could jerk Luther off awkwardly, or move down, to mouth and suck along the shaft. He liked the way Luther went stiff and groaned, liked the way Luther’s cock got hotter and throbbed against his face. His stubble was probably rubbing Luther a little raw, but Luther wasn’t complaining about that either, he was just moaning, thrusting into Diego’s fist as Diego sucked on his balls. Diego was drooling down his chin, along his chest, and it was all so _wet_ , so messy, and Diego took the length of Luther into his mouth again, trying not to gag as he went down, inch by inch. 

Diego’s nose pressed against Luther’s belly, and Luther’s hands were in Diego’s hair. They weren’t guiding or yanking or pushing, just resting there, but they were heavy. Diego wanted to suck on the key, wanted to kiss Luther’s mouth, wanted to stay right here and take Luther’s cock as deep as it could go. He wanted a million things at once, but he _didn’t_ want out of the fucking chastity cage, and what did that say about him?

Luther was moaning, and he was rolling his hips just a little too hard - big guy still didn’t seem to have much experience with how to actually have sex with someone properly, and Diego was even relishing the way it jabbed at the back of his throat. He gagged around it, and Luther began to withdraw, making a concerned noise, except Diego was chasing Luther’s cock with his mouth, taking it down his throat again. He was drooling so much, and it was all such a mess, and Diego’s head throbbed with his cock, as more pre-come drooled out of him in a steady stream. 

It all blended together— the slap of skin on skin, the salty heat of Luther’s cock, the pre-come slding down his throat, when it wasn’t dripping down his chin. Until Luther was pulling him up, and he was being kissed. He was being kissed, and Diego’s fist found Luther’s cock, jerking it desperately. It was slick with spit and pre-come, and in what seemed like no time a tall, Luther was sobbing his way through his orgasm, right… over Diego’s own crotch. It soaked into Diego’s boxers, and Diego’s own cock was wet with it.

“Fuck,” Luther said, and his voice was thick. “God, Diego, you’re… you’re amazing.” He pressed a kiss to the tip of Diego’s nose, and Diego shivered, almost wrecked with the tenderness and dizzy with arousal. “That was… that was good.”

“Will you take me out?” It felt almost like a ritual now. He had to ask, so he could get refused. 

“No,” said Luther. “You haven’t said the safe word.” 

“I haven’t,” Diego agreed, and he trembled, and tried not to think about it too hard. 

* * *

The second day Allison had the key, she called him up to her bedroom. She greeted him at the door with a strap on harness and a luridly blue dildo. 

He paused. “Are you going to do me up the ass?” He had been locked up for a month. Just about anything made him horny, and Klaus had been promising him “something special” if he lasted much longer without crying uncle. It was _hard_ , but he was getting there.

He wanted to say that he was getting to a point beyond horny, but that was an utter lie. He was finding depths of horniness heretofore unknown to mere mortals. When he got out of chastity ( _if_ he got out if chastity, whispered some traitorous part of his mind) he would have such a goddamn hair trigger. Everything seemed to get him worked up.

“As fun as that sounds, I’m feeling lazy,” Allison said. She was wearing the key around her neck on a fancy chain, and she was wearing the locket that Luther had given her when they were teenagers. There was something touching about that, and something sick. Diego was already dripping down his leg— he was going to have to start wearing some kind of protection from that, although he bristled at the idea. 

“Lazy,” said Diego. “So you… want me to ride you?” 

“No,” said Allison. “I want you to wear this, and I want you to fuck me just the way I want you to. If you do it right, I’ll give you a blowjob.” She made a big show of licking her made up lips, and _oh_ , Diego felt his whole body grow tight, arousal pooling in his gut. There were goosebumps rippling out from between his shoulder blades, breaking in waves along his arms. 

“You want _me_ to wear a strap on?” Diego tried to look incredulous. It was hard to look incredulous when your own pre-come was dripping down your leg. 

“Yep,” said Allison. “You give really, really good dick, and I’ve come to the realization that it doesn’t actually have to be _your_ dick you’re giving. So!”

“So,” Diego echoed. 

“So,” Allison said, and she rubbed her hands together expectantly, “let’s get to it!”

* * *

Allison lay on her bed, opened up like a flower. She was moaning and writhing as he delicately lapped at her clit, then swirled the tip of his tongue over it. She had told him to put the strap on over his jeans, and that… was an odd sensation, to say the least. It was trapped between his belly and the bed, and the head of it was pressing into his belly. He held on to her hips and buried his whole face into her cunt, and she dug her heels into his back, riding his face and moaning like she was being paid for it. 

He looked up the line of her body, where her breasts were jiggling in her lacy camisole, and he moaned. He wanted to sink his cock into her, and not just a strap on. There was something intensely… embarrassing, about being fully dressed while she was practically naked. He shouldn't have felt so powerless, as his pre-come soaked into his jeans. Or maybe he shouldn’t have been so turned on by how powerless he felt.

He caught her eyes on him, and he made a big show of wrapping his lips around her clit and _sucking_ , his tongue dancing along the tip of her clit. She made a broken, desperate noise, her fingernails digging into his scalp, and he smirked. He couldn’t stop. 

“You… are entirely too smug,” Allison panted, and she moaned harder as two of Diego’s fingers sank into her and curled up against her g-spot. 

“Mmm?” He hummed, and she jolted against him again, as he began to lick her, long, wet strokes with the flat of his tongue. He rocked his finger back and forth inside of her, and she was squeezing his face with her inner thighs. He turned his face towards one thigh, and he kissed it wetly, sucking a hickey into it, then taking a bite. Just hard enough to make her squeal, her cunt clenching around him. His thumb rotated over the hardened nub of her clit, little clockwise circles that seemed to be yanking her up off of the bed. 

“You’re such a… jerk, Diego, fuck, yes, like that, there, there, _there_!” She squealed again as she came, and it was the most undignified he’d ever seen her, as her hips jerked into his hand, against his face. Her face screwed up, and her hair was sticking to her face with sweat. 

“You feel better?” He made a big show of pulling his fingers out of her and wiping them on her thigh. 

“You are such a jerk,” Allison said. “Maybe I won’t blow you after all.”

“I’m sorry,” Diego said quickly. “So how do you want me to fuck you?” 

Allison snorted. “That shows your priorities, huh?” She cupped his cheek, and her thumb was gentle along his jaw, smearing her own arousal across his skin. He was reminded of the way some animals scent marked, and he snorted. If they lived in that kind of universe, the whole damn world would know he belonged to his family at this point. 

“What can I say? I’m a man of simple means. Knives, orgasms, the scum off the streets…”

Allison rolled her eyes. “Shut up and fuck me,” she said, and she yanked on his hair, pulling his mouth up towards hers. 

She kissed him, and he kissed her back, tasting the wax of her lipstick, taking a perverse delight in getting her own slick on her face. Her tongue rubbed against his, and her fingers were moving down his back, hot even through her t-shirt. He pushed her camisole up, and he broke their kiss to press his face into her cleavage, mouthing at the key, then sucking on her left nipple. 

“God, Diego,” she moaned. “I want you to fuck me. Please…”

“You could unlock me,” he said, and his heart was in his throat. _please say yes please say no please don’t say anything please_

“Nope,” said Allison, and the relief and the anxiety that twisted up in Diego’s gut must have showed up on his face, because she frowned, her hand on his cheek. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Diego said, and he cleared his throat. “It’s harder to do this when I can’t, uh, when I can’t feel it.”

“What do you mean?” She spread her legs a little wider, her knees digging into his sides. She gasped as he guided the head of the dildo into her.

He rolled his hips forward, pushing the smooth silicone inside of her, and he watched her face open like a flower. It was an odd sensation, without the familiar squeeze and pull of her pussy around him. It was detached, but intimate at the same time. He kissed her, and she kissed him back, her hands on the back of his head, her fingers digging into the back of his neck. “I usually do it by feel. But I can’t, since it’s silicone.” 

“God, that feels good,” Allison said. “Fuck…” Her heels were digging into the backs of his thighs, and he pushed himself in deeper, until the fly of his jeans was up against her clit. 

“You like it, baby?” He was smug in spite of himself, seeing him become undone like that. It was taking more effort to do what he needed with the strap on versus his own cock, but Allison was still writhing under him. “C’mon, baby, take it for me.”

“I’m not _taking_ it,” Allison said, and she scraped her nails down his back, gauging him up. “You’re giving it to me.”

“What’s the difference between that and... mm…” She wriggled, and it was putting more pressure on his cock cage. It was an exquisite torture.

“If you can’t tell, then you don’t know,” said Allison, and then she was shoving him onto his back, and he was on his back, looking up at her. Her breasts were bouncing, right over him, and when he looked down, he could see her rising and falling on the blue dildo. His thumb was on her clit, and she was clenching around the dildo, her head tilting back and her mouth falling open. He watched, enraptured, and he made her come, still lost in it all.

Her orgasm was wet, gushing, and it soaked into his jeans. He was going to need to do _so much_ laundry when he left her room. Her nipples were poking out from her camisole, and his cock throbbed like a broken bone. He wanted to roll her over all over again, sink himself into her, he wanted to watch her face as she came, again and again. She was so beautiful it made his heart ache, and he wanted to kiss her, but he didn’t want to stop looking at her. 

“God,” groaned Allison. "Fuck." She pulled off of the dildo, and flopped onto the bed next to him. "You're _amazing_ with that thing." 

"Imagine how good I'd be with my own," Diego said, although it rang hollow in his own ears. "So… you promised me a blowjob?" He wanted her to refuse. He wanted her to say yes. The sweet torment of it might just kill him. .

"I did, didn't I?" She sat up, and he could see straight down her shirt. Her nipples looked like they'd fit his mouth perfectly, and he licked his lips. He could almost feel it against his tongue. 

"You did," Diego agreed. 

"Well," said Allison, and she fluttered her eyelashes at him, “I’ve always been one to make good on what I promise, don’t I?”

“Yeah,” Diego said. His voice was very dry. He watched as she undid the velcro of the strap on harness, lifting his hips up, and he watched the way the locket and the key dangled down as she leaned forward. He was shaking so hard that he had to clench his jaw to keep his teeth from chattering, and he held the sheets clenched in his fists. He was going to be unlocked. He was going to have his cock back. Probably not for a very long time, but it was some freedom, right?

Allison unbuttoned his pants, unzipped them. He was still staring down her shirt at her breasts, where they hung down. He didn’t want to think about the fact that he was being unlocked. He didn’t want to look down at his cock, caged and swollen in the metal. She didn’t say anything about his oversaturated boxers, but she was smirking. 

“Look at that,” said Allison, and she… leaned down, mouthing at him through the cage.

Diego made a pained noise, as he tongue swiped across him, a sharp contrast from the warm metal and the hot flesh. “I think… you forgot a step,” he managed to gasp out. He wasn’t sure if this was better or worse than being taken out. 

The fact that he couldn’t tell was… he wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

“What are you talking about?” She lifted his shaft up, to suck at his swollen, desperate balls. She hummed when he almost _wailed_ , his face screwing up, her fingers digging into his hip. 

“You said you’d… g-g-give me a b-b-b-blowjob,” Diego stuttered out, and he’d have been ashamed, except that his whole being was hyper focused on the throbbing, aching pain of his groin. 

Allison pulled off, and she was still wearing some lipstick - he could see it on his shaft. “I’m giving you a blowjob, aren’t I?” She caught him staring at her breasts, at the key and the locket, and she smirked. “I didn’t say I’d take you out,” she said, as innocent as a lamb. “Should I have specified?”

“You are….” Diego managed to gasp out. “You are… m-m-m-mean.” 

“You were always asking to fuck my tits,” Allison said thoughtfully. ‘Now is as good a time as any, right?” She was just… casually shoving down the neckline of her camisole, and her breasts were just _there_ , and Diego’s mouth watered, looking at them. His cock gave another little spurt of pre-come, and it was torture.

“B-b-but there’s n-n-n-not enough c-c-cock to…” Diego began, but she was already pressing the softness of her breasts around him, and it was actual worst thing ever, and possibly the best moment of his life. She was so _soft_ , and so warm. He couldn’t get fully hard, he couldn’t even thrust up into her, when she was leaning on him like this. He was at her complete mercy, and he didn’t know what was worse — the tears tracking down his face, or the tender way she was looking at him. The key was bouncing, and he wanted to take it in his hand, wanted to press his mouth against it. He wanted to kiss her, and he wanted to lick his pre-come off of her breasts, he wanted… he didn’t know what he wanted, and he gave himself to her utterly. 

He sank down into the bed, and he kept eye contact with her, and he let himself shake as she craned her neck down, licking the head of his cock through the metal cage, still rubbing her breasts along the sticky shaft. He writhed and moaned and cried for her, until she seemed to get bored of it, at which point she snuggled up to him, her head on his chest, one hand protectively curled around his caged cock. 

She held him as he cried like his heart was breaking, clutching at her, shaking. She made soothing noises, and he could feel the key pressing into his chest through his t-shirt, no double leaving an imprint on his chest. He wasn’t even sure why he was having so many feelings about it, but at least she wasn’t laughing at him about it. He looked down into her face, and he looked up at hers. Then she made an apologetic noise. 

“I think you’re going to need to clean your cage up,” she said. “I got lipstick on it. Sorry about that.”

“Oh,” said Diego, and he wiped his face on the back of his hand. He put a hand on her back, and her camisole slid under his fingers, sticking to her sweaty skin. “Out of everything, _that’s_ what you’re sorry for?”

Allison made a thoughtful face, and then she grinned. “Yep,” she said. “Pretty much.”

Diego squeezed her. He couldn’t really find an argument for that, and as keyed up (no pun intended) as he was right now, he wasn’t sure he wanted to. 

* * *  
Klaus had the key again a week later, and he was downright _handsy_. He groped Diego's ass when they passed in the hallway, he ran his hands along Diego's chest when they were watching TV together, he climbed into bed and cuddled like an octopus, with all his long limbs. He fucked Diego's face every day for three days in a row, and Diego loved it more than he would ever admit. There was something satisfying about dropping to his knees and being used, then going about his day. Something nice about being wanted, with minimal expectations. 

Klaus wore the key as a necklace, and he sucked on it when he was thinking. Diego could almost feel the teeth of it against his own tongue, and he tried not to think about it too much, because then his cock would start to throb and drip some more.

He was pretty drippy these days. He did a lot of laundry. 

So when Klaus told him to come to his room and "clean out" with a pointed expression, well… Diego got the message. Oh but did he get the message. When he arrived at Klaus's door in sweatpants and a t-shirt, he was about as clean as a man could be. 

He had a feeling he wasn't going to stay that way. 

* * *

Diego lay on his belly, and he screamed into Klaus's pillow. _I'm going to need to wash his pillowcase later_ , noted some distant part of Diego's mind. It was a pretty distant part, though. 

Klaus's tongue was in Diego's ass. It was making wet, sloppy noises as it swirled and jabbed inside of Diego, pausing occasionally to trace along the rim of Diego's hole. His goatee was rough against Diego's taint, and he was drooling down Diego's balls, wetting the chastity cage. He was _slurping_ , and Diego could occasionally hear it over his heart beating, or his own screaming. 

It was muffled, but still. 

"I don't think I've ever seen you this worked up before," Klaus said casually, and then he bit the cheek of Diego's ass, which made Diego scream all over. Klaus sucked an actual hickey into Diego's ass, and then he was eating Diego's ass all over again. 

"I'm… I…" Diego tried to form some kind of coherent response. Then Klaus's horrible, amazing, evil mouth was on Diego's _balls_ , and they were sensitive enough that he was writhing. He humped the bed awkwardly, his cock spasming in its cage, and he cried like his heart was breaking. The pillow was soaked with snot and tears, and Klaus's hands held his thighs open, licking desperately at his hole. 

"You're?" Klaus pulled back, and he nipped the cheek he hadn't bitten. “Finish the sentence, Diego.” 

“I d-d-d-don’t fucking know,” Diego spat out, and he tried to grind back into Klaus’s mouth, his hands in his own hair. He yanked and pulled, trying to distract himself from the uncomfortable pleasure. He was possibly going to die, right here and now. It might even be better than whatever the fuck it was he was feeling. 

Klaus’s mouth was on his balls again, and Diego thrashed like a fish on a dock. He felt a bit like he was being gutted, like the pleasure was tearing him in half, leaving him open and raw and desperate. He was crying into Klaus’s pillow, full on sobbing, and Klaus was kissing along his taint, sucking his balls, and one of Klaus’s tricky fingers was inside of Diego. Diego was honestly losing track of what was where, except that his prostate was being rubbed and he was wailing into the pillow. He was biting the pillow, he was gasping, and it was hard, but that didn’t matter, nothing matter, _god_ but nothing mattered except Klaus’s fingers, tugging him ever further towards… something.

Diego had experienced a prostate orgasm before. Never a solely prostate orgasm, admittedly, but this felt similar enough that he was bracing himself for it. He hadn’t had any kind of orgasm in… he didn’t remember right now, but he barely remembered his own name. His cock dripped some more, and he whined and humped back into it, into the agony of Klaus’s mouth. He was going to come like this, and it would be perfect, it would be the orgasm he had dreams about, he was almost here, teetering on the edge of it all, and then he was almost there, almost… and Klaus was withdrawing. 

Klaus was withdrawing, and Diego sobbed brokenly into the pillow. “P-p-p-please,” he gasped out. “P-please, I need… I want… K-K-K…” He couldn’t get his brother’s name out, and he hated the way he seemed to get even _more_ horny when Klaus chuckled, that long, lean body draping over his own, pressing him into the bed. Klaus was still dressed, his cock hard in his pants, his shirt sticking to Diego’s sweaty back, and that made it even more embarrassing. Klaus was wearing his leather pants, and they were smooth and soft against Diego’s legs, as Klaus panted in Diego’s ear.

“Please what? Tell the class, Diego.” He kissed Diego behind the ear, in the spot that always made Diego’s whole body prickle up. The key was pressing into Diego’s shoulder, and it was like a fucking brand— he was _terminally_ aware of it, in that it would probably be the last thing he was aware of before he died. 

“Anything,” Diego gasped. “Y-y-you can d-d-do anything you w-w-w-want, Klaus, you c-c-can…” More broken sobbing. 

“I can?” A roll of Klaus’s hips, and his cock was heavy and thick against Diego’s ass, even tucked up in all that leather. 

“Anything y-y-y-ou want. K-k-k-kill… me, I’ll d-d-d-do it, just p-p-please, I…” He didn’t even know what was pouring out of his mouth, just words getting stuck in his throat, getting vomited up. “I’ll j-j-jump out the w-w-w-window, I’ll d-d-do anything, I’ll -”

“Sh,” Klaus murmured, right in Diego’s ear. “Sh, sh, sh, sweetheart, lovey, darling, shut up and _take_ it.” Then he was shoving Diego’s face into the pillow, his hand like a weight on the back of Diego’s head. It was hard to breathe again, and he was getting light headed, but Klaus was doing something awkwardly one handed. The hand left the back of Diego’s head, but DIego didn’t move, not as Klaus grunted over him, not as the blunt, velvety dampness of Klaus’s cock along the crack of his ass. 

Klaus sat up some more, leaving Diego’s back cold, and then there was a wet sound, and Klaus’s cold fingers were in Diego’s ass, slick with lube. They were withdrawn, and more wet noises, then… oh god, Klaus’s cock, breeching his hole, as his ass tried to pull it deeper, and Klaus rolled his hips sweet and filthy, holding on tightly to Diego’s own hips. He was holding Diego’s ass open, watching his cock fill Diego up, and Diego sobbed again, another broken noise. 

“You’re so tight,” Klaus crooned, and he was drawing his hips back, then pushing them forward again. He was balls deep inside of Diego, and Diego almost wished he could see the look on Klaus’s face. His ass clenched around Klaus’s cock, and his cock throbbed again, as Klaus’s cock ran along his prostate. 

“P-p-p-please,” Diego gasped, “I n-need…” 

“What do you need?” Klaus was grabbed Diego by the hair, forcing his head back, arching his back off of the bed. “Tell me, sweetheart, and I’ll do my best to give it to you.” He was being _syrupy_ , and it should have been disgusting, but it wasn’t, it was all exactly what Diego needed to wind himself up even tighter. 

“D-d-d-don’t…” Diego gasped out, his mind nothing but a series of gibberish symbols. He didn’t have any coherent thought left, as he dangled over the very precipice of orgasm. 

“Don’t what?” Klaus was fully inside of Diego now, grinding his hips like they were on a dance floor in some dark club. The key was dragging along the ridges of his spine. 

Diego’s ass spasmed around Klaus’s cock, and then he was coming. His orgasm was yanked out of him, and he cried through it, more snot and tears washing down his face, his mouth going dry as he wailed. His cock throbbed and pulsed, spitting out more come to soak into the sheets, and he was going to have to do so much laundry.

Klaus made a desperate, broken sound. He shoved Diego forward again, and he slammed into Diego, his hips slapping forward. He came in Diego with a broken off cry, and then he was slumping forward, his forehead pressed into Diego’s shoulder. He pressed another kiss on the nape of Diego’s neck, and Diego shivered. “How you doing?” Klaus’s voice was tender now, and that almost wasn’t fair. 

“I’m okay,” Diego said, slowly, carefully. He was trembling, and his tears were sticky on his face. “I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Klaus said, and he kissed Diego on the temple. “What were you saying, earlier?”

“Which bit?” Diego grunted as Klaus began to withdraw his cock, come gushing out of him. He was still tender from all the licking, still faintly unsatisfied. It had been an orgasm, but it wasn’t a… satisfying one. The nagging _need_ in the back of his head was still there. 

“You were saying “don’t”, unless that was “don’t come in me,” in which case, uh, sorry.” Klaus flopped onto the bed next Diego, and he pulled Diego a little closer. 

Diego was still firmly in the wet spot, and he sighed, going relaxed on his stomach. “I said don’t take me out,” he said quietly. 

“Come again?” Klaus leaned in. “I didn’t hear that.” 

“I said,” Diego said, a little louder, “don’t take me out.” He paused. “Please,” he added, as an afterthought. 

“Well,” said Klaus, and he curled himself around Diego, his sweaty chin on Diego’s shoulder, the key puddling against Diego’s back, “that was unexpected.” He gave Diego’s ass a smack, and he snickered when Diego groaned.

“You’re a menace,” Diego groaned. 

“Oh, how the tables have turned,” said Klaus, and he kissed Diego’s shoulder. 

“Shut up,” Diego groused, although he didn’t mean it.

“Just for that, another two weeks,” Klaus said, and Diego didn’t know if his stomach sank or his heart sang, but either way, it was a lot. 

Diego didn’t really have a response to that. He sank deeper into the bed, and he let Klaus cuddle up to him, the key digging into his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> This is filthier than anything I've written in a good long while. I hope you folks like it!


End file.
